This invention relates to a system and apparatus for inspecting and assessing metal deterioration on ships and, more specifically, a novel inspection system using wearable computers.
In the marine industry ships are inspected and gauged. This activity takes place at specified intervals and at predetermined locations. In particular, chemical and oil tankers and bulk carriers are subject to metal deterioration, because of corrosion, at a faster rate than other types of ships. Significant metal loss places the vessel at risk of severe casualty and/or loss.
Current inspection/gauging practice has the inspector obtaining data while on the vessel, but then information must be transferred from a hand-held device to a more powerful computer for download, comparison with a stored database and analysis. This activity takes time and the vessel, in most cases, is underwayxe2x80x94engaged in normal operations when actual hull condition is determined. Obviously, if there is a significant problem discovered as a result of analysis, then the vessel is at risk. The overwhelming reaction to discovery of the problem is to let the vessel continue its operation. This decision can be fatal, as in the case of vessels that have been lost in heavy weather because of deteriorated hull strength.
It is important in international and other shipping, to ensure safe vessels are used at sea, and procedures are set up to minimize dangerous conditions caused by ship corrosion or failures. Since the sea is highly corrosive, the steel thickness of vessels is of critical importance to safe operation.
There are several known measurement methods of determining steel thickness; some involve destructive testing while others use non-destructive testing methods, hereinafter xe2x80x9cNDTxe2x80x9d. Some of these methods are disclosed in a brochure entitled xe2x80x9cResonance Thickness Measurementxe2x80x9d published by Det Norske Veritas, Region Norway/RN010, Veritasveien 1, N-1322 Hovik Norway, hereinafter xe2x80x9cVeritasxe2x80x9d.
Merchant ships are gauged by radiographic (x-ray) or ultrasonically to asses structural condition. A leading maker of this type of ultrasonic tester is Krautkramer, whose address is 50 Industrial Park Road, Lewistown, Pa. 17044. Results pend comparison with a known database to determine metal deterioration. This may be determination on hull and internal members of the ship structure. If the deterioration is greater than preset limits, corrective action is required. The time to accomplish this and implement a repair decision may be days or even weeks during which time the ship sails with possible dangerous defects. Not only does the physical inspection take a substantial time, but also taking these readings to an off-site computer to compare against set standards also takes considerable time. A known database is usually set in the computer to be used and time available on this computer and the physical distance between the computer and the inspection site have extended the corrective period to an unacceptable time. A system for immediate and instant on-site inspection and analysis would be extremely important for this industry.
When the term xe2x80x9cmetal diagnosticsxe2x80x9d is used throughout this disclosure and claims it is intended to include all of the metal inspection methods and apparatus disclosed in the above-noted Veritas article in addition to other suitable inspection systems. The most often used NDT devices (non-destructive testing devices) in this metal inspection are ultrasonics or radiographic means, including those of Veritas. As stated in Veritas:
What is Resonance Thickness Measurement (RTM)?
1. The resonance method is a well-known principle, but not commercialized until recently due to lack of transmitter and computing technology. In contradiction to traditional ultrasonic inspection, the resonance method is capable of processing accurate thickness on heavily corroded surfaces.
What is the RTM Probe?
2. A new tool for reliable and more efficient thickness measurements on corroded steel surfaces, based upon resonance technology.
3. Present measurement range 3-30 mm, accuracy +/xe2x88x920.1 mm.
4. The tool may be used in both air and fluid. When used in air, there is no need for couplant gel.
5. The mean (xe2x80x98strength thicknessxe2x80x99) of a xe2x80x98footprintxe2x80x99 of approx. 60 mm diameter is measured.
6. Automatic data logging of 50,000 readings with optional 20 character numeric tag.
7. The RTM method cannot be used for crack detection or lamellar check.
8. Removal of scaling (corrosion products) or coating is not required.
What is the Wet Surface Hull Scanner (WSHS)?
9. The WSHS consists of several RTM sensors mounted on a carrier (ROV) for scanning of a vessel""s wet surface.
10. Due to the advanced processing, scanning at a speed of up to 1 m/s is offered, thus ensuring more cost effective inspection.
11. When combined with the specially developed high accuracy navigation system SWAPS, data from the scanned area is digitally dumped directly into a 3D product model, e.g. DNV Nauticus database. All data are processed on-line, enabling presentation of report results upon completed scanning.
Technical Summary:
ROV unit weight: approx. 50 kg
Total system weight: 150 kg
Dimensions: 1.06 mxc3x971.25 mxc3x970.38 m
Coverage: 100% of wet surface at detection speed of 1 m2/s
Survey extent: 100% of scanned area
Measurement accuracy: +/xe2x88x920.1 mm
Measurement output: Mean strength thickness, independent of back wall pitting
Since inspection of ships requires climbing on or around a ship and manually maneuvering measuring devices, it is highly desirable to provide a hands-free system where the user is free to use his hands to conduct the desired analysis. Heretofore, nothing exists that allows this type of hands-free diagnostics.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hands-free diagnostics system for NDT methods of checking metal, devoid of the above-noted disadvantages.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hands-free system and apparatus for on-site determination of metal deterioration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a more time efficient system for determination of metal deterioration on ships or other metal containing structures.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an economical and efficient method of improving on the prior used metal deterioration determinations.
These and other objects of this invention are accomplished by a system and apparatus wherein the metal diagnostics equipment is worn by the user together with a hands-free activated wearable computer. By combining NDT metal diagnostics equipment with wearable PCs, the information becomes readily available at the site for decision makers and thus immediate corrective action can be taken. By combining an ultrasonic testing device with a wearable computer, all data manipulation can take place on board the vessel at the time of the inspection. Having this data immediately available reduces the probability of disaster to almost zero. Owners/operators can make timely and necessary repairs, so the vessel can safely resume its normal operations. As a further benefit of combining technologies, vessel crews can inspect and monitor hull conditions on a regular basis while underway, allowing for more careful planning and scheduling of repairs and/or drydockings.
An ultrasonic tester (or metal diagnostics) that can be attached to a wearable PC is that tester manufactured by Krautkramer whose address is 50 Industrial Park Road, Lewistown, Pa. 17044. As readings are obtained by the inspector, they are input directly into the full function wearable PC and compared with a known database. This provides instant results available on site so that decisions can be made before the ship can sail with a dangerous defect. This prevents casualties and saves lives and money from vessel and cargo loss. As noted earlier, the testing device or metal diagnostics can be ultrasonic or radiographic. The testing program is loaded directly into the wearable computer so that all that is needed is a test transducer coming directly from the wearable PC. The wearable PC will have a dedicated program installed, along with the baseline data from the ship being tested. As the readings are entered, the program will manipulate the data by comparing the new entries with the baseline data by using formulas, etc. and the results will be immediately available for decision-makers. This methodology can be used on pipelines (oil/gas/water), as well as on structural steel during maintenance inspections of any kind. The process of having Wearable Computer power at the site of testing allows immediate information to be available to be acted on. This could be pertinent during the construction stage in the building industry, as well as highways and bridges where weld defects must be found by NDT. This methodology provides immediate data manipulation and results for on site decision making. Note: The current testing devices do not have sufficient memory or power to handle current readings and manipulate large existing databases and comparison programs. Additionally, hands must be free to position the tester to the surface being tested. You cannot hold a laptop and test and a palm cannot handle the full process from testing to results. There is also a degree of safety added to the inspection process when hands are free to climb, hold on and take readings. The advantages of the system of this invention include:
1. Accuracy of readings and results.
2. Permanent electronic record of results, including date stamps of each gauge point.
3. Immediate results for analysis through computer processing of information at site.
4. Safety of inspectors performing the gauging due to hands-free capabilities.
5. Efficiencyxe2x80x94Information obtained much faster than in the past and fewer resources needed to accomplish the full inspection. Less cost because less inspectors for a shorter time.
6. Continuous monitoringxe2x80x94the vessel operator can continually monitor the hull and scantling condition while the vessel is underway. This allows early detection of problems and therefore early planning and scheduling of repairs as needed. This saves downtime due to unplanned but required repairs. Cargoes can be lost because the vessel is not ready to sail and unscheduled downtime is costly.
7. Lower insurance ratesxe2x80x94When Classification Societies and Insurers accept this continuous monitoring and analysis of a vessels hull condition, they will reward those vessels that maintain a good record and demonstrate the hull strength through electronic documentation of their condition over time.
8. Reduced risk of Casualtyxe2x80x94Early analysis at site reduces the risk of casualty due to hull defects if vessel sails before the hull condition is known. This is the current situation as vessels sail while their inspection results are being analyzed ashore.
9. Saves potential liability and costs of a marine casualtyxe2x80x94Preventing a casualty by anticipating problems, analyzing, and correcting them. The costs of a marine casualty are enormous. Loss of the vessel, cargo and human life is always possible when a vessel is in distress at sea. Damage to the environment when a vessel spills oil or chemicals results in severe consequences and astronomical costs and damages the reputation of the spiller.
10. Ease of usexe2x80x94The combination tester is user friendly. There will be a short learning period required of the operator. Training will be provided.
11. Multifunction capabilitiesxe2x80x94The combination device can be used for thickness gauging of hulls and internals and can also be used on pipe and pressure vessels. It can, with additional training, be used for flaw detection of welds in any metal.
The compact self-contained wearable computers used with the metal diagnostic device of this invention are the wearable computers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman et al I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 a compact, self-contained portable computing apparatus is provided which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information for the user. The computing apparatus includes a voice-recognition module, in communication with a processor, for receiving audio commands from the user, for converting the received audio commands into electrical signals, for recognizing the converted electrical signals and for sending the recognized electrical signals to the processor for processing, the voice-recognition module being supported by the user. The computing apparatus further includes a display in communication with the processor for receiving information from the processor and for displaying the received information for the user, the display being supported by the user whereby the user may operate the computing apparatus to display information in a hands-free manner utilizing only audio commands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 a wearable computer is directed to a compact, self-contained portable computing apparatus at least part of which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information for the user. The computing apparatus includes a housing which may or may not have securing means for removably securing the housing to a user for support by the user. Alternatively, the housing may be located in a remote location not attached to the user and apart from the other components. The housing further includes storage means for storing previously entered information, and processor means, communicating with the storage means, for receiving, retrieving and processing information and user commands in accordance with a stored program. Since large databases of ETMs and IETMs will be accessed by the mobile self-contained computing apparatus, a means of easily interfacing storage means containing the databases is required. The housing of the computing apparatus includes an access port whereby various storage means containing data can be interfaced and communication established. Access and transfer of data between the storage means and the computing apparatus can be accomplished entirely under control of various hands-free activation means described in this application. The access port allows direct electrical attachment of the storage means; however, other wired and wireless connections are also used. The computing apparatus also includes eye tracking, brain actuation means, transducer and converter means with or without audio transducer and converter means in communication with the processor means, for receiving commands from the user, for converting the received commands into electrical signals, for recognizing the converted electrical signals, and for sending the recognized electrical signals to the processor means. The transducer and converter means may or may not be supported by the user. The computing apparatus further includes display means in communication with the processor means for receiving information from the processor means and for displaying the received information for the user, the display means being supported by the user whereby the user may operate the computing apparatus to display information in a hands-free manner utilizing only brain activation or eye tracking with or without audio commands.
In addition to the voice activation means used in Newman et al I as noted earlier, these two other above-noted activation means have been contemplated by the present invention, i.e. eye-tracking and brain-activation means (EEG). Using the same general system described in Newman et al I, voice activation may be fully or partially replaced by or used with either eye-tracking means and/or by Brain Actuated technology means. In some situations, any combination of voice-activation means, eye-tracking activation means and brain-actuation means may be desirable in a Newman et al I type portable, hands-free computer system. In combination with the above activation means some computing environments may utilize head and arm tracking means, for example, such an environment could be a virtual reality application. Both the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 are incorporated by reference into the present disclosure. As stated in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824, the wearable PC can have communicating means as part of the structure, said communicating means are selected from the group consisting of portable phones, cellular telephones, hard line telephones, radios, infra red transceivers, two-way radio means and mixtures thereof. Ports can be located in the hands-free computer for connection to peripherals, such as cameras, printers, PCMCIA cards or other suitable peripherals.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages of the invention together with the structure characteristics thereof, which is only briefly summarized in the foregoing passages, becomes more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description and preferred embodiments, which follow in this specification, taken together with the illustration thereof presented in the representative accompanying drawings.